Nickelback: Side of a Bullet
by Lady of Spring Rain
Summary: Edward mistakes Jasper's thoughts. Character Death. Part of Nickelback mini series.


"Side Of A Bullet"

**"Side Of A Bullet"**

Uncle Sam taught him to shoot  
Maybe a little too well  
Finger on the trigger, loaded bullet  
He hit the stage so full of rage  
And let the whole world know it  
Six feet away, they heard him say  
"Oh God, don't let him pull it"

Please God, don't let him pull it  
How could you put us through it?  
His brother watched you do it

How could you take his life away?  
(What made you think u had the right?)  
How could you be so full of hate?  
(To take away somebody's life)  
And when I heard you let him die  
And made the world all wonder why  
I sat at home and on my own,  
I cried alone

And scratched your name  
On the side of a bullet

And in the wake of his mistake  
So many lives are broken  
Gone forever from a loaded bullet  
And no excuse that you could use  
Could pull somebody through it  
And to this day so many say  
"God why'd you let him do it?"

How could you let him do it?  
How could you put us through it?  
His brother watched him do it

How could you take his life away?  
(What made you think u had the right?)  
How could you be so full of hate?  
(To take away somebody's life)  
And when I heard you let him die  
And made the world  
all wonder why  
I sat at home and cried alone  
and on my own  
I scratched your name  
On the side of a bullet _X3_

I sat next to Bella. Her head was leaning on my shoulder as she faded away into sleep. I was surprised she was so comfortable being around me, she knew I had so little control. I guess it had to do with Edward, he was worse for a long time. She grew used to enteral threats to her life.

Her head was slidding down my shoulder and I didn't notice until it fell off and landed in my lap. She groaned a bit and I readjusted her until she was comfortable. I didn't really want to move her. This was momentual. I didn't want to hurt her, I didn't want to move her. She was so fragile, already a few faint bruises were on her wrists from here I had just grabbed to shift her. And I thought I was being gentle with her small frame. I sighed and turned my head back to the stars. Everyone was on a hunting trip, she came over with the intent to be my friend. I was surprised when she came through the door declaring she was intensely bored.

Somehow we made it outside, I had been pointing out constellations until she fell asleep. She was so warm…I knew humans as nothing more then forbidden fruit, the prey I could never have. But not Bella. She was something else. My sister eventually of course but something else, somehow she had managed to fall under the care of a whole coven of vampires and a pack of wolves. Two groups who would fight to the death of the last one to save her. Jasper knew he would if it came to that.

He let his hand stroke over her long hair and he stared at the girl. She was beautiful, he'd admit to that. Small features and full lips and she smelled wonderful. He leaned a bit closer and inhaled deeply. What was Edward thinking not wanting to take this girl.

With that thought he heard growling behind him.

"Get…away." The voice was stiff and harsh, controlled to the last inch.

"Edward." Jasper muttered, lifting the girl gently from his lap. He stood up and adjusted his grip on the girl so his arms cradled her. He stepped towards Edward, as if to hand Bella to him.

"Put her down…" He growled. Jasper noticed Emmett was standing nearby. He was a bit confused but obeyed. Both their eyes were black as night. Jasper put Bella down and took a few steps back. Absentmindedly he took another breath. Her smell was delicious, sweet and innocent. She would taste amazing. He didn't have any intentions to attack but Edward misinterpreted his thoughts. He saw them as what was going to happen not a half hearted fact observed.

Edward lunged for Jasper and Jasper dived out of the way, snarling at Edward.

"What the hell was…" He didn't get the words out in time for Edward had already swung around and was lunging again. Jasper grabbed his brother mid charge and threw him to the ground. Edward gnashed his teeth at Jasper. Bella groaned and rolled over, awakening slowly to the sounds of two marble statues at war.

"Edward stop!" Jasper shouted at the crater that held his brother. "I'm not going to hurt her!" Jasper was pleading with Edward. Emmett stared.

"Emmett help!" But Emmett was staring at them. "Emmett help…" He didn't have time to finish his plea as Edward had charged again, this time Jasper didn't respond fast enough. Edward's teeth sunk into his arm. Jasper snarled lounder and once again threw Edward away.

Bella rolled over and had awoken. She screamed when Edward attacked again.

"EDWARD! EDWARD STOP!" Her voice was shrill and painful. Edward glanced up for a second and his eyes were blacker then midnight, onyx.

"I'll kill you…" Edward hissed at Jasper, stalking forward. Jasper was clearly the stronger fighter but he had no intention on hurting his friend, his brother.

"Edward…" Jasper growled as Edwards teeth sunk into his shoulder. Everything was happening so fast. Was Edward so determined to save Bella from a non-existent threat that he would kill his own brother? Jasper smelled fresh human blood and looked up in time to see Bella rubbing a rock against her skin fiercely. It was obviously sharp and was inflicting a fair amount of damage.

Edward's head shot up at the smell of blood. Enough time for Jasper to throw Edward to the ground and yell at Emmett again. Emmett was staring at Bella who was determined to be bitten by one of us. A strangled scream was heard as Alice dived into the situation. She had obviously seen a vision of this. Her body collided with Edward, knocking him to the ground. Edward snarled again.

"He's going to kill her…he's going to kill her….he's going to kill her…" Edward started chanting while Jasper stared at him. Amazed that he didn't feel the desire to dive at Bella and kill her. Carlisle and Rosalie were next with Esme hot on their heels. They got Emmett finally threw himself at Edward, Carlisle grabbing Jasper. Both were pinned and unable to move. Rosalie turned eyes to Bella. And Bella brought her blood stained wrist to her mouth, sucking away the blood to remove the scent.

"I'll kill you if you ever go near her!" Edward snarled while fighting Emmett. He managed to get through. Jasper didn't move as Edward lunged, Carlisle was knocked out of the way as Edward smashed into him.

"I'll kill you…" He hissed, ripping at Jasper. People were screaming and begging Edward to stop. Jasper was only on the defense, he was not going to hurt Edward. Edward kept fighting and before they got him pulled away Jasper was mangled, mauled and worst of all, he wasn't moving.

Emmett and Rosalie were clutching his wrists while Alice and Carlisle were draped over him, trying to save him.

"You killed him…" Bella snarled. "You killed your own brother for being nice to me" Bella started crying. "How could you? What the hell gave you the right?"

"You didn't know…"

"I don't care what he was thinking Edward! You killed him. You killed him" Alice was releasing heart wrenching sobs, dry and tearless. Esme was holding her hand over her mouth in shock and horror. Edward's body relaxed and finally collapsed. He didn't fall though, Emmett and Rosalie were holding him up by his wrists. He bowed his head, horror rippling through his body. Alice was draped over the dead body of her mate. Her head buried in his scared neck.


End file.
